Rebecca
| affiliation = Corrida Colosseum | occupation = Gladiator | jva = }} Rebecca is a gladiator at the Corrida Colosseum competing for the Mera Mera no Mi. Appearance She is slightly taller than Luffy with long braided pink hair. She wears a revealing yellow scale armor bikini, with a turquoise paludamentum, as well as a ridge helmet, and a pair of greaves and gloves. She carries a large sword and shield. Personality Rebecca is a calm and prideful warrior that harbors a deep resentment towards Donquixote Doflamingo and wishes to gain the Mera Mera no Mi to kill him. Furthermore, even though she pretends to shrug off others mocking her about Spartan, she is actually really bothered by it to the point of biting her tongue. She appears to have some knowledge of the Colloseum's history and was kind enough to enlightened Lucy upon noticing his interest in the giant statue of Kyros. She is very respectful of others as she tried to get Ricky to heal up after his fight and thanked Luffy for taking down Spartan. Although a brave warrior, she isn't immune to shedding tears as she cried when she saw Thunderous Solider of Rage, and expressing other form of weaknesses like biting her tongue when she was mock by other gladiators. Relationships Spartan Some of the combatants from Corrida Colosseum mentioned that Rebecca had been bullied by Spartan in her past for a long time. She showed that she was still bothered by it when she bit her tongue and thanked Luffy for bringing him down. Donquixote Doflamingo Rebecca hates Doflamingo deeply because of his evil rule. She stood up to him and he condemned her to eternal life in the Colosseum as a "convict gladiator". She wants to win the Mera Mera no Mi in order to be able to protect herself from him. Monkey D. Luffy Due to him defeating Spartan, Rebecca seems to have gained a little respect for Luffy and gladly shared the story of Kyros with him when he took an interest in his statue. She was also happy to hear that he was in Block C, saying that it would be nice if they both survived the first round of the tournament, meaning she sees him as a worthy opponent. She was also impressed when she saw him tame Fighting Bull and found him humorous for doing so. She was briefly worried when she thought Luffy was down and was quickly amazed when he knocked out Hajrudin with a single punch. Despite her respect for Luffy, she reluctantly attempted to kill him after he won his group's battle royale to better her chances of getting the Mera Mera no Mi. After her attempt failed, she is thankful to him for not retaliating. She tearfully opens up to him and explains her reasons for wanting the Devil Fruit. Thunderous Soldier of Rage She seems to be well acquainted with the toy soldier and wished to live together with him. In turn, the soldier gave her some words of confidence to help her try and get through the tournament. Abilities and Powers As she wants to eat the Mera Mera no Mi, it indicates that she is not a Devil Fruit user. However, according to some of the other fighters, she is known as the "Undefeated Woman", implying that she has never lost a fight yet, but at the same time, it is suggested that she was bullied by Spartan. She seems to be almost unbeatable in speed, as the gladiators were shocked when Luffy escaped from her slash. Weapons Rebecca wields a long medieval style sword, which from the ground up is almost as tall as her shoulders. She also has a rounded shield, which she carries on her left arm. As a gladiator of Corrida Colosseum, she has received sword and shield training. History Past In the past, she had some relationship with the Thunderous Soldier of Rage and unbeknownst to her, came in contact with Ricky as well. Dressrosa Arc Rebecca entered the Mera Mera no Mi tournament at the Corrida Colosseum and was placed in Block D. While in the waiting area, she witnessed Luffy, under the alias of Lucy, defeat Spartan, who she then met and thanked for doing so. Upon noticing his admiration for the statue of Kyros, she told him about his legendary status. After telling Luffy about the statue, two other fighters began teasing her about how she must be happy that Spartan was eliminated. When Luffy asked what they meant, Rebecca told him not to mind them, though she was noticeably bothered by what they said. After this, she declared that she would win the Mera Mera no Mi and defeat Donquixote Doflamingo. She then asked Luffy what block he was assigned to and was happy to learn they are in different blocks. As she walked off, she told Luffy that it would be nice if they both survived the first round. Before Block C started, she was seen looking outside the Colosseum through a window. She then saw the Thunderous Soldier of Rage running by with Franky and was shocked to see him. She called out to him and tearfully expressed her determination to win the tournament as well as her wish to live together with him after she wins. The soldier, unable to cry but wanting to, answers that crying warriors can't win tournaments. As he leaves, Rebecca falls down in tears. Inside the colosseum, Rebecca spoke to an injured Ricky, who refused treatment despite her insistence. She later went to the observation deck to watch the Block C battle royale. After Lucy gained popularity by taming the Fighting Bull, Rebecca commented that Lucy is an interesting person. She was amazed when she saw Lucy defeat Hajrudin with a punch. She was also taken aback when Lucy and Chinjao defeated the other remaining fighters and their Haki clashed in such a manner that the air itself crackled with electricity. After Luffy won Block C, Rebecca saved him while he was running away from Cavendish and Chinjao. Rebecca bought him some food and sat next to him in the Gladiator's quarters. One gladiator caught Luffy and she tried to kill him with her sword. Luffy dodged the attack and pinned her down. Rebecca asked him why he did not do anything to her even though she tried to kill him. Luffy answered that he won't do anything to someone who bought him food. Rebecca then proceeds to tell him about the convict gladiators and how they were imprisoned in the colosseum for opposing Doflamingo. She says that she wants to win the Mera Mera no Mi in order to be able to protect herself and not have to rely on the Thunderous Soldier of Rage, who was planning an attack against Doflamingo. Major Battles *Rebecca vs. Monkey D. Luffy References Site Navigation de:Rebecca es:Rebecca it:Rebecca fr:Rebecca Category:Humans Category:Female Category:Corrida Colosseum Gladiators Category:Swordsmen Category:Dressrosa Characters Category:Pirate Alliance Saga Antagonists Category:Former Antagonists